


"A ouija board on Halloween: what could go wrong?"

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, i finally have time to write again yall, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: "A ouija board on Halloween: what could go wrong?"Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"A ouija board on Halloween: what could go wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> yall i feel terrible about not writing these in time for Halloween but i literally had no time to write lmao

You curled up on the couch next to Tammy, eyes wide, clutching her arm as a particularly bloody scene played out on the TV. 

"You can let go of me now , babe." Tammy smirked as the credits rolled, shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

You loosened your grip, sighing slightly in relief as you reached for an oreo. "That was the best one so far."

Tammy murmured in agreement as she jabbed at the remote, flicking through the gargantuan list of horror movies you'd amassed over the months leading up to Halloween. "Which one do you want to watch next?"

"Actually," you replied. "I had something else in mind."

Tammy looked at you, brows raised in question.

"I know, I know, you don't like ghosts all that much," you explained, trying to hide your grin as you reached over the side of the couch and yanked the ouija board out from it's hiding place, a small, albeit slightly evil, idea forming in your head. "But I thought it'd be fun."

You'd pulled the old board out of storage weeks ago, keeping it well hidden from Tammy, though that had been easier said than done. Growing up, most of your Halloween nights had been spent gathered around the board with your friends.

"A ouija board on Halloween. What could go wrong?" Tammy looked at you skeptically, and you could nearly feel the impending eyeroll.

"Come on." You nudged her playfully and glanced sideways at her, knowing full well that she could never pass up a chance to act tough in front of you. "If you're not scared."

"Oh my god." Tammy snorted, grabbing the board and sitting it on the coffee table. 

You leaned forward, gingerly placing your hand on the planchette as you fought desperately to suppress your grin. "You ready?"

Tammy snorted again, mirroring your actions. "What now?"

"You need to ask if there are any spirits here tonight." You bit your lip to keep from laughing as Tammy gave you a look, took a breath and spoke.

"Are there any ghosts here tonight?"

There was silence for a few moments, then the soft sound of the planchette moving across the board, slowly making for the word engraved in the wood. 

Yes.

You slowly looked up at Tammy, widening your eyes. "It moved."

"No shit." She looked back down at the board, a shocked expression on her face.

You swallowed quickly, making your voice as shaky as possible. "A-are you a good spirit?"

Once again, you slowly slid the planchette across the board towards 'yes'.

You shared another look with Tammy. "What's your name?"

As you moved slowly moved started to spell out the name of the 'ghost', you risked a look at Tammy and let out a snort of laughter at the look on her face. Her head snapped up, glaring as you collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

You grasped the couch, laughing, as you tried and failed to pull yourself upright again. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"You're awful," she snapped playfully, punching you gently on the arm. 

"You know I couldn't resist," you grinned, sitting up. "You're too easy."

"That so?" Tammy replied, a smile growing on her lips as her arms snaked around your sides.

"No, oh my god, Tammy, no," you begged as her fingers dug into your sides. For the second time in the space of a few minutes, you were collapsed against the couch, laughing, as your girlfriend attacked your sides. 

You were gasping with laughter by the time Tammy finally relented. "On second thought, maybe you're not so easy."

"Hmm." Tammy slung an arm around your shoulders as you both leaned back into the couch and started bickering lightly about what to watch next, the ouija board lying forgotten on the coffee table.


End file.
